


A Wolf's Journey

by ARosebyanyothername19



Series: The Journey [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hiatus, Pre-Slash, Protective Jethro Gibbs, Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARosebyanyothername19/pseuds/ARosebyanyothername19
Summary: Gibbs and Tony wake up stranded in the middle of nowhere after investigating a possible lead concerning their current case. Having no idea where they are, but knowing they need to make it home they begin a journey that could result in them questioning what they know and the decisions they made.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so constructive criticism would be appreciated.  
> I also don't own any of these characters.

Anthony ‘Tony’ DiNozzo struggled slowly up from the darkness that was trying to drag him back down into its warm depths. As he fought for consciousness his mind slowly began whirring as he became more aware. He kept his eyes close keeping his breathing even to fake sleep until he could assess the situation. From what he could tell he was outside in a large open space. He could hear the birds around him and felt a slight breeze ruffled his fur. Wait! Did he just think fur!? Tony’s eyes shot open as his head shot up colliding with something hard above him.

Ouch. Tony collapsed back down. A pair of stormy blue eyes greeted him when he opened them again filling his vision. Tony blinked and tried to jump back in shock, but for some reason, he had trouble operating his body and fell back into a heap instead. Tony lay there deciding to lie still and organize his thoughts before he attempted to stand up again.  
As Tony lay there the eyes appeared once again in his line of vision. This time he noticed they were surrounded by black fur with hints of grey and below them a black nose and a black muzzle. Before Tony could full register what exactly was standing before him the thing spoke, “you finally awake Dinozzo?”

Tony stared at it in shock, “Gibbs! Is that you?!” he squeaked. He could finally see that the thing standing before him was a wolf, like a full-blooded, big-ass-wolf!!  
“I don’t know Dinozzo, what do you think?!” The wolf asked him, somehow pulling its face into a smirk.

Tony continued to stare, dumfounded. He had no idea a wolf could even make that kind of face. Although Tony still had his doubts, it looked very Gibb-ish and something that he hadn’t seen in a while. Tony’s heart clenched in familiar longing. Tony lay there still trying to process the last few minutes and then he had a terrible thought. “Hey Boss, if you are my boss, how come you’re a wolf? And if you are a wolf, how come I can understand you?!”

The wolf snorted, “Dinozzo, yes I’m your boss and I’m now a wolf. Don’t ask me how because I have no idea. As for understanding me, well maybe that’s because you are a wolf too?!”

Tony yelped finally springing up onto his feet, “what do you mean I’m a wolf!! What? I don’t understand. What happened? Where are we? What’s going on? How are we going to get back to DC? Where even are we? What’s going to happen?” Tony rambled as he paced. Panic was beginning to build within him robbing him of breath. Suddenly he felt a paw swipe the top of his head. The tap was so similar to the ones he normally received from Gibbs that the panic stopped and suddenly was washed away.

“Thank you, Boss” he mumbled ducking his head suddenly feeling exhausted from the near panic attack. “It’s going to be ok Dinozzo, we’ll work it out.” The wolf, no Gibbs, assured him.  
Tony felt embarrassed at his sudden loss of control and flopped down with a massive sigh. Gibbs plonked down beside him as he lay his head on his paws. Tony watched him out of the corner of his eye as Gibbs checked out their surroundings carefully.

Gibbs was quite a sight. He was a massive wolf with dark black fur lightened by hints of grey and a grey belly. He still had his beautiful blue eyes and typical Gibbness which comforted Tony.

As he observed his boss, Tony began wondering what he looked like and he raised his head to look at his paws. His paws were mainly pale red fur with a mix of yellow hairs. Tony stood up carefully and slowly turned around trying to glimpse his tail. It seemed to be trying to escape his inspection, but he caught a flash of red, brown and white fur. Tony stopped turning and tried to crane his neck round to get a better look. Gibbs looked on in amusement and chuckled, “had enough time checking yourself out Dinozzo??” Tony stopped and looked at him sheepishly. “Yes Boss, won’t happen again Boss.” Gibbs managed to raise his eyebrow even in wolf form.

Tony cocked his head at him, “yeah, you are definitely Gibbs.” He ignored Gibbs snort. He paused looking around them, they were surrounded by trees and Tony couldn’t hear any traffic or man-made noise at all. “So, what’s the plan because I can think of a single movie that fits our situation?” Gibbs snorted, “well I guess we will just have to pick a direction and walk then Dinozzo.” Tony sighed.

The rest of the day, which turned out to be a few hours, was spent walking. The sun started to sink not long after they started out but Gibbs reckoned they had about 3 hours left until nightfall. The terrain was hard going as they ran together, Tony keeping pace slightly behind Gibbs as, they working their way through the trees and undergrowth. Tony kept close to Gibb’s six while he also kept an alert eye on their surroundings, it wouldn’t do any harm to be careful.

As they travelled, the worries and questions plaguing Tony’s mind started to grow dim as he got use to being in wolf form. As he ran he enjoyed the feel of his muscles bunching and straining as he settled into his stride. He could feel joy starting to bubble up as he moved and he honestly felt free for the first time in years. He had always loved running but this was the first time in a long time that he felt good and pain-free as he moved. He loved the freedom of movement as they ate up the miles and he generally felt free and untroubled despite their situation. He hadn’t really realised the strain he had been under for the past few months, heck, the past few years. He was starting to think being a wolf wasn’t so bad.

xXx

Gradually Gibbs slowed and came to a stop. Tony stopped beside him his tongue lolling out as he recovered from their run. Gibbs could hear running water nearby and he followed Tony as he headed towards it. He stayed alert as Tony drank watching their surroundings carefully. The light was fading but the sun hadn’t completely disappeared yet, they probably had an hour left.

Gibbs shifted trying to hide his growing sense of foreboding. He had felt a prickling of unease when he had woken which persisted until they had started to move but now it had returned. He kept a careful eye and ear open to their surroundings he couldn’t hear or see anything amiss. He knew he had to stay alert. He had no idea how they had ended up in that clearing and how it was even possible that they had woken up in wolves’ bodies. Whenever he tried to cast his mind back to before they had come to in that clearing he drew a blank.

Gibbs sighed and turned back to Tony. Tony was watching him as he lay by the stream, tongue still lolling out as he panted. Tony in wolf form was a beautiful russet red that lightened as his fur reached his paws. His intelligent green eyes sparkled with a joy that Gibbs realised he hadn’t seen in his SFA for a while. Gibbs moved closer to the stream and dipped his head down to drink.

Tony had looked relaxed, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and Gibbs was ashamed to think that he had never noticed the strain that Dinozzo had been under. Looking back Gibbs knew that his head had been screwed up after the Mexico fiasco and finding out his wife and child had been killed a second time, but he was beginning to see that he had been growing angrier and angrier the past year for no real good reason.

Tony was so good at shielding the others from Gibbs wrath that he had taken the brunt of it and Gibbs had often lashed out at him because he was a convenient target. Gibbs hoped that this time would be good for both for them despite their current circumstances. Gibbs had no idea how they had come to be wolves in the first place or if they were still in some sort of danger but he hoped this would be good for their relationship and a healing journey for both of them.


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Tony wake up stranded in the middle of nowhere after investigating a possible lead concerning their current case. Having no idea where they are, but knowing they need to make it home they begin a journey that could result in them questioning what they know and the decisions they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy

Tony lay his head on his paws and gave a contented sigh as he looked past the stream into the undergrowth. Gibbs lay next to him keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. Suddenly Tony’s stomach growled and gurgled causing him to jump then look guilty. Gibbs snorted in amusement and stood up “think your stomach is trying to tell you something DiNozzo.” Tony grinned sheepishly and stood as well. “haha yeah. So, what’s the plan then boss?” 

“Guess its time to go hunting.” Gibbs replied watching Tony’s smile drop, “hunting?” 

“Yeah, hunting DiNozzo. Don’t see any fast food joints around here, do you?” 

Tony sighed and followed Gibbs as he headed away from the stream. He didn’t think he would be much use. Naturally, Gibbs would be a dab hand at this hunting thing, but Tony was a city boy through and through. 

A little while later, Gibbs and Tony lay crouched side by side. They lay hidden by some dense foliage as they watched a pair of white-tailed deer grazing in a clearing. Tony knew they needed to eat, and he was reminded by the hungry feeling in his stomach that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. However, he wasn’t looking forward to it and so he tried to push what they were about to do out of his mind. Gibbs glanced over noticing his tension. “Relax DiNozzo, just follow your instincts and watch out for their hooves.” Tony nodded his head, concentrating on the deer but alert to Gibbs’ every movement.

Completely in tune Gibbs and Tony leaped scattering the deer. Gibbs took the lead as they chased them through the trees. They dodged around trees and leapt over logs in pursuit of their quarry. As wolves Gibbs and Tony had more endurance and with all the obstacles in the way the deer soon began to tire. In one big bound Gibbs leaped onto the top of one of the deer using his weight to bring it crashing to the ground. Tony snarled putting in a burst of speed as he passed Gibb’s kill in pursuit of the other deer and, in a move similar to Gibbs, brought it down to the ground crushing its neck between his powerful jaws. Rich, coppery blood flooded Tony’s month, a strange but not unwelcome taste. Releasing his quarry once he was sure it was dead Tony began to eat filling his belly with fresh meat.

In the adrenaline haze caused by the chase, Tony could sense another wolf nearby. The older wolf was gorging on his own kill and seemed to be paying little attention to him, but he kept a wary eye on the alpha male. He could tell that the wolf was familiar to him but the thrill of the chase and the hunger that had been gnawing at his belly kept him emerged in his instincts. 

The other wolf finished his kill and started wandering towards him. Tony stopped and growled low in his throat. The other wolf stopped and bristled, his fur standing on end. Tony snarled and the other snarled back at him. Tony leapt, something deep inside him was screaming at him not to attack but he ignored it. 

xXx  
Gibbs growled at Tony as Tony hunched over his kill preparing to defend it. Tony’s muzzle was stained red from the deer’s blood, but his lips were drawn back from his sharp pearly teeth. 

Gibbs didn’t understand what Tony was doing growling at him like that, but his wolf instincts were screaming at him to teach the other a lesson. He was the alpha and the other wolf had no right to challenge him. 

Suddenly Tony flew at Gibbs surprising him. Gibbs growled his mouth pulled into a snarl, his fur and tail erect as he defended himself. Gibbs leaped forwards to meet him. As they snapped and snarled Gibbs kept an iron control on his instincts as he worked to subdue Tony without hurting him. Finally, Tony yelped and gave up the fight as he rolled on his back to display his belly to Gibbs. Gibbs pulled back his lips to reveal his teeth as he loomed over Tony’s prone form and Tony whined accepting the older wolf as alpha. Gibbs continued to stand over him reinforcing his dominance but more relaxed after winning the battle. 

xXx

Tony whined again; his tail tucked firmly between his legs. The other wolf was strong even though he was older, and Tony submitted to him and the feeling of safety he offered. Tony-wolf was happy to be under this strong wolf's protection. As the alpha wolf stood over him Tony leaned up and started to lick the remaining blood from around his month in thank you. 

xXx 

Gibbs relaxed further as he allowed Tony’s administrations an unfamiliar feeling bubbling up in his chest. Coming back to himself Gibbs shook himself and stepped away from Tony. Tony whined and rolled back onto his belly but kept his ears down and his tail tucked between his legs. Gibbs stared at him noting his slightly glazed expression before stepping back towards him. Gibbs signed and collapsed laying his head down on Tony’s neck. Tony whined happily at his alpha as he settled down under the dominant wolf. 

xXx 

Slowly the instincts that had been clouding Tony’s mind began to recede and he became aware of a heavy weight resting on his neck and back. Tony let out a little whine in question and realized the weight was Gibbs when he stirred and stepped away. As he stepped away Tony was surprised to feel a little bereft. He had felt safe, protected and cared for under the other wolf. 

“You back with me DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him confused and then ashamed as the memories started to trickle back into his mind. Tony looked down embarrassed his ears going flat again. “Yeah, boss I’m back. I’m so sorry, I have no idea why I did that.” Gibbs snorted, “its ok DiNozzo. It’s not every day you get turned into a wolf.” Tony smiled his tail lifting slightly to wag. Gibbs chuckled and without thinking stepped in and nuzzled Tony. Tony sighed happily. 

Gibbs stepped back and cleared his throat, “you all done eating?” He asked and Tony nodded licking crusted blood from around his mouth. Gibbs nodded and started to move away from the carcasses. “Let’s find somewhere to rest and we will start out again in the morning.” Tony followed trotting after Gibbs. 

The sun had finally dipped below the horizon and it was growing rapidly darker. Tony was also exhausted from the day in general and then the scrap he had with Gibbs. The meat he had consumed had also begun to settle in his belly making him content and drowsy. Gibbs managed to scout out a suitable cave for them, unused and sheltered. Tony and Gibbs lay down facing the month of the cave. Tony lay his head on his paws and huffed out a sigh. Gibbs bumped him with his shoulder and Tony shuffled closer to his side. Gibbs nuzzled Tony encouraging him to sleep. Tony sighed but accepted Gibbs encouragement and closed his eyes. He was feeling rather tired. Gibbs stayed alert as sleep pulled Tony down into its warm depths once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome, next chapter up soon


	3. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Tony wake up stranded in the middle of nowhere after investigating a possible lead concerning their current case. Having no idea where they are, but knowing they need to make it home they begin a journey that could result in them questioning what they know and the decisions they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. Thank you for the comments, those who left them, I am glad you are enjoying it so far.  
> Here is the next chapter. I am trying hard to develop Gibbs and Tony's relationship naturally so hope it is sounding ok.  
> Enjoy

Next morning it was the light from the rising sun that woke Gibbs early. He clambered to his feet and stretched out feeling his back pop. Looking down at Tony he chuckled to himself. Tony had curled up away from the mouth of the cave his tail resting on the tip of his snout. He looked completely at peace. Gibbs sighed and turning away, trotted out of the cave. The air was still cool and damp with moisture, the sun not yet strong enough to burn it away. Gibbs made his way to a nearby pool of water for a drink and then decided to do a perimeter check. Everything seemed peaceful and he could hear birds starting to move about for the day. He returned to the cave just as Tony was waking. 

Tony woke slowly feeling cold and alone. He curled tighter and sighed his breath shifting the fur at the tip of his tail. He raised his head and looked around the cave with blurry eyes. He was alone but Gibbs scent, the scent of sawdust and pine, was still fairly fresh. The dabbled sun was streaming into the cave and Tony could see dust swirling in the air. 

Soon he sensed a presence near the mouth of the cave and a shadow blocked some of the sun shining into the dim interior of the cave. Tony’s eyes readjusted and he could make out Gibbs standing there before he turned and moved away. Tony yawned, blinked and unfolded stretching his body out as he worked out the kinks plaguing his body. He lifted himself partway off the floor as he stretched his front pushing his butt into the air before stretching his back half. Rising to his height again Tony shook to get rid of the last dregs of sleep and trotted out to greet Gibbs. 

Gibbs turned and looked at him as he emerged. The older wolf chuffed in greeting and came to meet him. Tony lowered his ears and his tail wagging it slightly as Gibbs rubbed against him in good morning. The older wolf seemed to be in a good mood and more relaxed than Tony had seen him in a while. Tony enjoyed the attention. Gibbs pushed him slightly before he padded away. 

Tony trotted over to the pool Gibbs drank from earlier. Gibbs lay down at the cave entrance surveying the surrounding area silently. Tony drank his fill then trotted back to Gibbs. He approached Gibbs and lay down beside him. Although the sun was still rising it was quite warm feeling good on Tony’s fur. They sat for a while enjoying the silence. Normally Tony was a massive chatterbox but this morning he didn’t feel the need. Soon Gibbs hummed and turned to look at the younger wolf, “you ready to head out again?” he asked. Tony wagged his tail slightly, “yeah” he chirped. 

They traveled most of the day the trees giving them cover from the sun. Gradually the sun started to heat the air and Tony could feel himself getting more and more hot even with the tree cover providing some relief. He could really do with a bit of a rest and a quick drink. He briefly glanced at Gibbs running by his side. The other must have been even hotter due to his dark fur but he showed no sign of discomfort. 

Tony started to slow gradually falling further and further behind tongue lolling as he panted hard. After a couple of minutes, Gibbs slowed down and looked behind him. He didn’t realise how far Tony had fallen back until he no longer felt his presence at his back. Gibbs stopped in a patch of shade and sighed at the cooler air. Tony slowly trotted up to where Gibbs was waiting and collapsed as he neared the older wolf. Gibbs grunted and sat down to wait until Tony had recovered enough to continue. Although he didn’t show it, Gibbs also was thankful for the rest. 

Soon they moved on making their way towards what they hoped would be the edge of the forest and a route back home. 

After a few hours, Gibbs and Tony were trotting side by side. Gibbs had relaxed the pace a bit and Tony was doing a better job of keeping up with him. Suddenly Gibbs slowed to a stop his ears pricked. Tony continued on a few steps before he realised and then he also stopped turning back to Gibbs. “Gibbs?” he asked but didn’t get a response apart from the occasional ear twitch. 

Tony watched his boss. He twitched his ears back and forth trying to figure out what Gibbs was listening for. That was then that he realised the forest was suspiciously quiet. Now alert Tony started to look around. Although the forest was light from the sunlight filtered down by the trees Tony shivered his fur standing on end. The forest seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. 

Suddenly the quiet was shattered and Tony felt a white heat sear across his flank. He yelped in shock and panicked taking off into the undergrowth. He ran blindly dodging trees and branches trying to slash at him, his flank burning with a fierce pain. As he fled, he could hear something pursuing him through the undergrowth driving him further into panic. 

Tony suddenly weaved trying to shake his pursuer. He broke out of the undergrowth as what was chasing him thundered past. His instincts were screaming at him to get away and just run. Tony whimpered and carried on nearly tumbling down a sharp incline as the ground disappeared out from underneath him. As the last-minute Tony managed to right himself but the pale red wolf was brought to a sudden stop by what he encountered before him. 

Tony whined as he paced in front of the looming rock face. He tried to look for a path up but it was too steep. Blood pounding in his ears he ran to one side and then the other trying to find a way through but there was none. He seemed to have run into some kind of gully and the sides were also fairly steep either side. Tony whimpered again turning around to run back along the gully an escape that way. 

However, when he turned around, he was confronted with a towering figure. The figure took a menacing step forward and Tony shrank back growling low in his throat. The hulking figure chuckled as he settled the shotgun he was carrying more comfortably in his arms. Tony now saw that the figure was a man, but his sharp grin sent chills up Tony’s spine. 

The man chuckled, “nice day to go hunting but I never expected I would bag myself a wolf.” Tony snarled puffing up his fur to make himself seem bigger. The pain on his flank was throbbing with every heartbeat but Tony pushed it to the back of his mind. He focused most of his attention on the man while he attempted to also subtly search for Gibbs. Surely Gibbs wouldn’t abandon him? Tony tried to push down the panic. Gibbs wouldn’t abandon him, Gibbs would come. 

His full attention was brought back to the man in front of him as he heard the sound of the shotgun being drawn back. He snarled hunkering down ready to launch himself at the man. The man smiled, all teeth, as he raised the gun to take the shot. However, before he could a black blur launched itself at him, their combined weight sending them crashing to the floor. The man let out a yelp losing his grip on the gun. As he hit the floor Tony heard a crack and the man fell silent. Tony whined not leaving his crouched position until the black shape detached itself from the man’s still form. Tony whimpered as he recognised Gibbs and he collapsed in pain and shaking. It was alright, Gibbs was here.

xXx

Gibbs made his way quickly to Tony’s side to check him over. Tony was shaking and whimpering sounding greatly distressed. Gibbs nosed him licking his cheek and Tony settled as some of the shakings subsided. Gibbs checked Tony over looking for the source of his pain. 

Gibbs had been quietly checking out the area trying to figure out was causing the prickling sensation on his skin when he heard the sound of a shotgun being discharged. Gibbs’ heart had literally stopped when he had heard Tony’s cry of pain. And when Tony had bolted, he had been shocked enough that he had taken a second to come to his senses. 

He had bolted after Tony uncaring about the person who had taken the shot, but Tony was not stopping absolutely terrified. He had lost Tony when the younger wolf had suddenly changed direction. Gibbs had to push down panic and get his head back in gear before doubling back to where they had split. Luckily, he had managed to take the hunter by surprised and the hunter had hit his head as he went down knocking him out cold. 

Gibbs nosed Tony’s coat checking for injuries while trying to keep him calm. When he reached Tony’s flank Tony let out a pained whine and Gibbs nosed further down into Tony’s coat. He encountered the wound and after a brief inspection, he was pleased that it was only a flesh wound. Gibbs cleaned the wound with his tongue hoping it would stay clean. They would have to monitor it for infection. 

Gibbs finished his administrations and looked up catching Tony as he watched Gibbs inspect him. Tony was panting and his eyes were glazed in pain. Gibbs nuzzled him and Tony whined softly as he lay his head back down and closed his eyes for a beat. He knew they had to move but he needed to wait until the pain had faded to a dull roar. 

Tony struggled up and leaned on Gibbs as he helped him get to his feet. Tony whined briefly as he tried to put weight on the injury. Slowly they moved away Gibbs walking beside Tony to give him support and Tony limping along. They managed to walk for a couple of hours, but Gibbs could tell Tony was flagging and they needed to find someplace to rest. “Just a little further Tony and then we can rest.” Tony nodded tiredly trying to mask just how much pain he was in. Finally, they found a sheltered spot and Tony settled with a sigh. Gibbs slipped away and did a quick perimeter check. Satisfied he returned and settle down beside Tony pressing into his side to make him feel safe. 

Tony whined softly his face grimaced from pain. Gibbs pressed closer his warmth seeping into Tony. Despite the pain, Gibbs weight and warmth comforted Tony and he sighed contently. Slowly Tony drifted off into sleep.


	4. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Tony wake up stranded in the middle of nowhere after investigating a possible lead concerning their current case. Having no idea where they are, but knowing they need to make it home they begin a journey that could result in them questioning what they know and the decisions they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone that this update has been so long in coming. Bit of a hard chapter to get to my liking and life got in the way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

The next day Tony woke refreshed and rested. He could still feel Gibbs’ weight and warmth at his side. The pain had reduced significantly from yesterday but Tony could tell he would be stiff getting up. He opened his eyes and saw that Gibbs was lying watching the entrance to their shelter intently. Gibbs was alert but not tense which was a good sign. 

Gibbs noticed he was awake and turned his head to look down at Tony, “Hey Tony, how are you feeling?” he asked softly. Tony looked up at him touched by the care in his voice which he rarely heard back in DC. “I’m better thanks. Pain is a manageable level.” Gibbs grunted and his tail shifted to wag slightly. “You up for making some more progress today?” Tony cocked his head thinking, assessing and decided to be honest, “yeah, maybe not as far but I should be good.” 

Gibbs studied him his face unreadable then nodded. As predicted Tony was a little stiff but he could put a bit more weight on his injury today. He stood waiting as Gibbs carefully checked the area and then they were off. At first Tony was stiff and a bit sore but the pace actually helped to loosen his muscles up. They travelled comfortably for most of the day only stopping when Tony’s stomach made itself known. 

Gibbs settled Tony under some cover then disappeared off to hunt. Tony was glad for the break as the pain had started to creep back. Sooner than expected Gibbs appeared with a couple of hares hanging from his jaws. Tony managed enough energy to eat and he felt better for it. After they ate Tony settled for a quick nap while Gibbs watched over him. In a couple of hours, they were on the move again. 

Over the next couple of days, Tony gradually improved and they increased their pace. When they slept Tony kept close to Gibbs’ side and to be honest Gibbs didn’t mind. The first day after Tony’s injury, he had been quiet and that had worried Gibbs. While Tony had been quieter than usual on this trip, it had been a comfortable and relaxed silence. This time Gibbs could sense the discomfort Tony was in and that he was trying to hide that the walk was costing him energy. Gibbs hadn’t realised how much Tony chatted about everything and nothing back at NCIS. The pained silence had worried him. 

As they moved through the forest Gibbs had a lot of time to think through various things that he had been putting off after his return. Reflecting on the past year Gibbs had realised that his SFA had not been bantering with the rest of the team as he had in the past or ribbing McGee as regularly. 

Gibbs looked over to his SFA who was keeping pace quietly beside him. Tony caught his assessing gaze and lolled his tongue out pulling a silly face. Gibbs grinned back at him and shifted slightly closer as they ran so that their shoulders occasionally brushed. Gibbs was glad that the silence had again become comfortable and relaxing. Watching Tony out of the corner of his eye Gibbs suddenly realised that Tony was relaxed and in tune with his wolf form in a way that Gibbs had never seen before. He was content and peaceful despite their situation and the run-in with the hunter.

xXx 

Later that day Gibbs and Tony were lounging in the sun as they digested a couple of hares Gibbs had caught earlier. Tony was snoozing but Gibbs was keeping a careful watch on their surroundings. The prickly feeling was back, and although he didn’t think the hunter had caught up with them, Gibbs was being extra vigilant. He hadn’t told Tony about the feeling because, although his gut was churning, when he went for a look around everything was fine. 

Gibbs turned away from the forest to watch Tony snoozing, his chest gently rising and falling. The incident with the hunter had really shaken both of them up and brought them closer. Gibbs didn’t say anything but he was glad the younger wolf was so being so tactile as it helped assure him that he hadn’t lost him. 

He was sure Tony was suffering from nightmares as he would often twitch and whine in his sleep. Gibbs, who always had an ear open to his surroundings, would wake up and only pressing close to Tony would calm him back into a restful sleep. 

In the last couple of days, Gibbs had been thinking carefully about their situation. In all honesty, he had no idea where they were in the country or even if they were still in America. He had no recollection of the day before they had woken in the middle of nowhere which was frustrating and troubling. Normally he felt confident in his team’s abilities and faith in himself, but this was beyond anything he had ever experienced or heard about. In all honesty, Gibbs was glad that Tony was with him, his peace and faith in Gibbs was both humbling and assuring. 

This whole situation had also brought up some other things for Gibbs to think about, mainly his feelings for and treatment of one Anthony D. DiNozzo. Now that they were alone with no one else for miles certain feelings that he usually kept buried were rising silently to the surface. Gibbs had also been challenged, in his self-reflection, by the events of the last year and his treatment of Tony after his Mexican hiatus. The whole fiasco had knocked him for six but his treatment of Tony had been cruel and unapologetic. Still, the younger wolf seemed to trust him and looked to him for comfort and guidance.

A sound brought him back to the present, but it was only Tony shifting. Tony cracked an eye open studying his boss. “Hey Boss, what you thinking?” Tony inquired softly causing Gibbs to fully turn and face him.

“Just about stuff. You, me, the team.” Gibbs replied just as softly. Tony raised an eyebrow and Gibbs looked away with a smile not quite ready to share. Tony smiled then sighed. 

Gibbs rose to his feet and nudged Tony’s shoulder. “Alright lazy bones, up and at ‘em. We could travel a few more miles before dark.” Tony yawned but heaved himself up and trotted after Gibbs. 

They travelled several hours as the forest descended into dusk. Tony kept his ears pricked taking in all the different sounds and smells that marked the transition from day to night. An owl hooted somewhere above them as they travelled on. Tony kept close enough to Gibbs and now and then their tails brushed each others. Tony really wasn’t a country boy but he felt comfortable and confident in his new skin. The wound from the hunter had closed nicely and Tony now hardly felt it.

Soon they stopped for the night and Tony took the first watch while Gibbs snoozed next to him. The night passed peacefully.


End file.
